


Play me like one of your guitars

by missgrumpgirl



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Frustration, M/M, Sexual Content, skwistok - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missgrumpgirl/pseuds/missgrumpgirl
Summary: Toki pines after his favorite guitar god
Relationships: Skwisgaar Skwigelf/Toki Wartooth
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There's not enough metalocolypse fanfic so here. Also im aware this is not great its just a start will be longer in the future

Steely blue eyes stare at me. 

Delicate caloused hands touch my skin, run over the ridges of my toned stomach. 

My breathes are sharp.

Is this really happening? Do i care?

No i don't. 

"söt liten slampa"

Swisgaar looks up at me. 

How does he manage to make even that aound sexy? Such dirty words come natural to him i'm sure. 

"Are you sures littles tokis?" 

He says it so reverently my heart melts. 

?

I nod and his hands continue down to my usual belts, undoing it and-

I sit up with a start

Fuck

Not again. 

Not another dream confirming i am undeniably in love with swiskgaar skwigelf


	2. Band practice is too much time in the same room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Band practice is a certain type of hell for toki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More toki angst cause the worst things happen to toki

Band practice is grueling.

I spend entirely too much time watching his fingers move to focus on my own chords and melodies. 

"Toki what the fuck has got into you today? Youre playing like shit." 

Nathan has noticed (everybody has) how off my game i am. 

I shake my head, trying to clear it of skwisgaars long fingers and how they would feel over my own. 

"I ams sorries. I will dos betters" i aim for meek and hope for forgivness. 

"You betters. Donts making mes regrets letting you joins de bands" 

I feel a small part of my soul die at dissapointing him. I'm pathetic. 

"I'ms goings out with a womens tonights you better practices." 

I hang my head in shame and dissapointment. Will this day ever end?


	3. I need a distraction.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toki goes searching for a distraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My second favorite pairing so both get indulged

As i practuce i fuel myself on, thinking of him praising me

Telling me how good i'm getting

Saying i'm finally worth his time

Falling in love with my chord progression

I'm getting carried away. 

But i still push it farther

In my mind

His praise soon becomes dirty. 

His sweetness turns into filthy sexy pet names. 

All in Swedish of course. 

All between the two of us. 

His fingers leave mine

They go from showing me how to properly play to playing my body

Touching all the right spots

I moan, out loud, and it ruins it. 

Maybe if i get laid this will all go away. 

I wonder if nathans awake.

I know hell have me because were in the same spot. Hard up for someone who would never want us back. 

Maybe it will help.

I drag myself to his door and knock. 

Nathan opens shirtless, 

And for a moment i almost forget about skwisgaar. 

Almost but not really.


	4. A shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan suprises toki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was given a prompt for a temple kiss so here

I stand to pull my clothes on and leave 

A hand grabs my wrist. 

"Stay here tonight"

I stand stunned for a second.

Usually after we both go our separate ways. 

But something about the vulnerability of nathans voice and the way his dark eyes glisten makes me pause. 

"How longs has it beens since you slepts?".

His face is pale.

"...awhile?" 

He says it as a question.

Wordlessly i sit back down and kiss his temple. 

"Oks". 

I pull him into my arms and hold him.

For the first time in a long time, the tight, sad place in my heart loosens just a bit.


	5. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toki has a choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would yall read a full fic about dethklok children. Like the second gen kinda

Dinner is a confusing affair.

No one speaks much (too tired from prepairing for the up coming show.) 

I use it to consider my band mates around me.

Or two of them. 

Skwisgaar is regal even as he eats

At the sight of him my heart jumps. 

But nathan is strong

At the sight of him my heart relaxes. 

After that night so much confuses me. 

I remember how after i pulled him in my arms, things happened.

From his head on my chest to the words he spoke.

Words of how he was so sick of being ignored by Abigail and pickles, the two objects of his affection.

How the doomstar dreams were back. 

How he always woke up screaming my name. 

At this his hand came up and started stroking my hair. 

How he couldn't imagine ever loosing me 

And how i myself had promised "that's will nevers happen"

And then the fateful moment. 

"Why don't we date. See if it helps us move on."

The question hung heavy and i asked for time to let me think on it. 

Now tonight i have to give an answer. 

Is it worth waiting for skwisgaar who may never even notice me.

Or is better to choose nathan who i know i could probably eventually really love.

Choices choices.


	6. Love is love is love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toki goes to nathan with his decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really reached into the angst void with this one

Walking towards nathans room sets me on fire.

I havent made a decison and i feel sick.

I'm always like this before big changes.

And this is huge.

Knocking on his door takes all my strength

He answers (fully clothed this time) 

After i walk in i open my mouth to speak when i'm interrupted.

"Wait just let me say something." Nathan says in his incredible deep voice.he looks anywhere but me.

"I know you don't love me now and i may not love you but maybe being together will change that. And even if it doesn't maybe we can use each other to get over the others. Maybe we can fix each other's pain."

A beat of silence.

"Just please think… just please"

How can i respond to that?

How can i say no?

How can i possibly hurt him more than hes already been hurt by those who are supposed to love him

I want to scream. Punch pickles in the face. Bash Abigails skull with my guitar 

Is this love

But i still dream of skwisgaar every night

Is that love. 

And how can i love someone else when i don't even when i don't even know what love is.

When i've never been loved and have never had love to base love off of. 

I think of the word love so much it loses meaning.

What i do know. 

Nathans hair is soft and sometimes his words softer.

His arms are strong when they hold me

His heart speeds up when i kiss his collar bone.

Sometimes he cries in his sleep

And he definitely dreams of me.

He has scars on his body too many to count. Some in places they should not be.

And i have feelings i cannot explain.

But

Is.

That

Love.

Is that enough.

Could it grow to be enough. 

I don't relize i'm crying till nathan wipes a tear away.

I go to say ill date him or i wont or who the fuck knows

I don't

But all that comes out

"Hows cans i loves yous whens i don't knows hows. When i hates myselfs."

"I don't know toki. But together we can learn"

"Thens i'm yours"


	7. The next morning pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The begining of the previous nights aftermath. Part 2 coming soon

I wake up in Nathans arms earlier than usual, the clock reads 2:30 pm.

My body feels sticky. Maybe it's celebratory champagne we drank last night, maybe it's sweat, maybe it's… something else. 

Whatever it is i want it off me. I want to be clean like the new day i've woken up to. 

I go to get up but feel nathans arm across my bare chest. Maybe i can wait a few more moments. 

I don't quite know exactly how i feel about Nathan but i do know how i feel about this. I enjoy these few moments when i first wake up. The silence before my day really starts. When it's just me and nathan and no ones there to ruin my mood. 

I also cant complain about the view. Nathan, typicaly so polished and put together, asleep with messy hair and smudged makeup if it's after a show. No shirt, no derisive words used as a shield. Soft breathe, soft kisses, soft words. 

It definitely wouldnt hurt to let this moment drag. 

Lazily i grab a cigarette from the pack on the nightstand and light it. I never used to smoke but then i joined dethklok and everyone else did so why not me? 

I'm not as avid about it as say pickles or nathan but i can takes drag without coughing and i rarely get a nicotine high so theres that. 

Laying back i take a drag and close my eyes, letting smoke invade my lungs. It burns a bit but still i hold. 

Just as i'm exhaling i feel large finger take the cigarette from me. Opening my eyes i see Nathan staring at me. His lips form seductive o around the filter as he takes a startling drag in. 

A shiver goes up my spine. 

"Goods mornings" I smile faintly at him. 

"More like afternoon. How long have you been awake?" He takes another hit. 

"Onlys a fews minutes. I's was goings to takes a shower but didn'ts wants to leaves you." 

He runs a finger up my side, tracing each rib. 

"I like that idea, room for one more?" 

I nod biting my lip. 

I could get used to this.


End file.
